The Reason She Left
by HeartsGuardianSol
Summary: Mikaela left Sam for a good reason... It was to protect their children... Which she hasn't quite told him about yet... ***Side story to Love is This - This is Love. Occurs roughly around chapter 14 in that story.***
1. Prologe

Okay I have to easily say that I've been arguing with my muses on this story for sometime... and who knows I might make this into a full blown story... especially since there's more to it rolling about in my skull like little plot tumbleweeds or something... But my main priority is Obligatory Love at the moment in time so if I do work on this it will be sparingly and only if I see some interest in it.

* * *

><p>The Reason She Left.<p>

x

x

x

_"No!" She cried as she knelt over him. "__Okay, Listen to my voice. I love you and I need you. Please, please, come back to me. Sam, Please! I love you!" Mikaela cried as Sam lay dead, a hole blown into his chest. She gave into sobbing heartbroken as he lay there motionless..._

_A sudden gasp and Sam woke breathing air in harshly as he woke. "Sam!"_

_"I love you. I love you." he whispered to her before getting to his feet and picking up the once destroyed matrix whole and new..._

_The dreamscape faded to turn to the one fateful day several months later... _

I can't do this... _she pleaded, but the presence reassured her that it was for the best... That there was no say in the matter... "Sam I'm sorry..." she whispered as she closed the little box over the ring in his hands. "I.. I can't."_

"Momma..."

_"I'm so sorry... But I can't..."_

"Mom!"

Mikaela blinked as the small hands shook her shoulders successfully waking her. Tears stained her face... She'd been crying in her sleep again.

"Mom why are you crying?"

Mikaela blinked the tears out of her eyes as she glanced over at her son who was sitting in the floor beside the sofa, his cerulean blue eyes full of concern.

"Are you okay momma?" Her daughter mumbled from her lap to gaze at her with the same blue eyes.

"It was just a sad dream sweetheart.." Mikaela said as she ran a hand through her daughter's curly chocolate brown hair.

"Don't be sad momma..."

Mikaela smiled at her children as they hugged her. "As long as you two are safe and happy I won't be..."


	2. Chapter 1 Letters

Okie SO here's another chapter for the reason she left... I had to clear some of the tumbleweeds outta my head so here ya'll go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Letters<p>

x

x

x

_Dear Sam, _

_I know that I probably have no right to even bother contacting you after so long but they say that time heals all things and I was hoping.. that by now you may have forgiven me..._

Mikaela paused as she tried to think of how to word how she hadn't mean to, in the end not only managed to rip out his heart and stomp on it, but that she had kept the fact that she had borne him two children from him...

"Again?"

She blinked up to find her cousin sitting in the doorway to her bedroom arms crossed. "Good morning Nora."

"Seriously Miki this has got to be the thousandth time you've tried to write that Sam guy." she said as she sat down opposite of Mikaela. "Are you actually going to send this one?"

Mikaela sighed and set the pen aside. "Probably not."

"You miss him don't you?"

"..."

"Why did you leave him?"

"Seriously? Because being with him would have put the twins in constant danger. They wouldn't have the chance to be just kids and have a normal life like they are right now. Speaking of which where are they?"

"I already took them to school. Hey my boss wanted to have me ask you if I could bring the truck over to your shop for inspection. It's making a weird noise."

"Yeah sure." Mikaela said as she crumpled the attempted letter and tossed it into the trash. "Did you want a lift to the park?"

"Nah. It's a good day for a walk."

X

X

x

_Dear Sam,_

_I know I have no right to even think about writing you after all this time...But before you discard this letter please, please reconsider... There is a perfectly good reason I'm writing you..._

"Argh damn it!" she growled as she tossed aside the paper. SHe was sitting in the office of her shop attempting to write the damned letter for what had to be the thousandth time... No matter how many times she tried to write it she was never able to finish it.

**"Still trying to write that letter?"**

Her head snapped up to meet the owner of the voice unable to find the speaker. It was a voice she had heard so over ten years ago... "You again." she whispered as she felt a smugness in the invisible presence. "Haven't you messed my life up enough?"

**"I've only come to warn you that your time is running out."**

"Gee thanks. I guess I'd better figure out what to say in this letter then huh? By the way, since I have you have you got any idea on how I can break this to him? After all you _made _me leave Sam and the Autobots because you wanted the twins off the radar."

**"They wouldn't have been safe with the events that were to have passed. They and yourself would have died or worse if you had stayed."**

"Yep you told me that before."

**"Keep an eye out for some help."**

"That didn't answer my question." Mikaela growled as the 'Presence' vanished, the air in the office devoid of its essence. "Thanks."

She wasn't going to get anything done here while the urge to scream and throw things held her in her grip. Mikaela grabbed the keys to her her motorcycle and told her assistant that she was calling it a day. She sent a text to Nora and was off without a second thought about what the occurence that had happened in the office.

x

x

x

Mikaela sighed as she entered the quite abode. it was well after eleven that night. she had spent the entire day riding and she still couldn't clear her mind. The house was eerily quiet, making her nervous. She checked the bedrooms finding them empty, her nervousness went up until she found the note attached to her own door.

_Hey! I heard there's supposed to be a meteor shower and so me and the twins took the telescope out back. We'll be camping out there if ya wanna join us._

_Nora._

Mikaela sighed before making her way out of the house and down to the campsite. They owned about six acres of land on the outskirts of the little town. It had belonged to Mikaela's grandmother, who had passed away around the twins eighth birthday. The property had been in her family for years, handed down to the next family member willing to keep it. It was originally supposed to go to Nora, but since she had been seventeen and still a minor when their grandmother had passed it fell to Mikaela.

Nora was dancing to her mp3 player, near the large campfire. Her long lanky form almost making her look like a wraith in the flickering flames. When she caught sight of Mikaela's approaching form she waved and pulled out her earbuds. "It's about time you came home." the girl smiled.

"See anything good?"

"Not really. Though I do have her trained on Venus right now." the nineteen year old sighed. "Did you manage to clear your thoughts?"

Mikaela nodded her head towards the tent where the sounds of slight snoring came from. "Not really. How'd things go with them?"

"No more hazardous than any other day. They actually behaved for me today... Though I couldn't tell you if it's because I promised to -and did- teach them how to start a fire."

Mikaela let out a slight groan. "Like they really needed to learn how to do that."

"You never know nowadays." Nora grinned as she fiddled with her long dark braid. "Survival instincts are a good thing to know. Much like learning how to swim."

Mikaela scoffed as she glared at her cousin. "I can swim thank you very much."

Nora began to fiddle with the telescope again."Yeah barely. Remember the time we went to the water park? You refused to let me take the twins any farther than the three foot marker." she said before frowning and looking up. She glanced back into the lens before repeating the action several times.

Mikaela raised a brow. "Are you okay over there?"

"Um... Miki look up." Nora said nervously.

Mikaela looked up in time to see a massive 'meteorite' soar over head. Her heart leapt as she remembered the night that she and Sam had witnessed the same thing before. She was already too her feet as there was a resounding crash in the desert on the back half of their property...


	3. Chapter 2 Eject

Okay so I finally managed to work on this plot bunny a bit more... Yays! I feel I should mention that this story is an offshoot to my main brainchild Love Is This - This Is Love. So Anyways here is the newest chapter... I have to tell ya what took me so long was I couldn't decide which Mech to introduce in this chapter... Oh well I finally did it. So read on!

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Eject<p>

x

x

x

Mikaela was already running towards the crash site before she could realize what she was thinking. Nora had called after her after but she shouted for her to stay put. She ran over the sparse ground and down the hill of the last part of the way to skid to a stop as she came to a rest mere feet from the pod.

It wasn't huge like one that Optimus had arrived in. No, this one was less than a eighth the size of that. The ground around was hissing from the heat of the metal. Mikalea watched in awe as it began to shift and reform into a protoform about a foot taller than herself.

A slight fear creeped through her as her mind decided to wake up... _What if it isn't an Autobot?_

She tried to quell her fear as she nervously gazed to it's face plates praying for the cybertronian to open it's optics. She breathed a sigh of relief as the optics onlined to reveal azure optics that looked down at her inquisitively.

"Hello." Mikaela Said quietly. "My name is Mikaela... Are you an Autobot?" She asked, hoping that this particular bot was or had downloaded english.

"I am my designation is Eject. Tell me fleshling, how is it you know of my kind?"

"Well... It's kind of a long story," Mikaela said with a smile. "How about I tell you after you get in touch with Optimus and the others?"

Eject kept a wary eye on her even as they dimmed briefly. A scowl crossed his face plates as his optics brightened once more. "I can not contact them... Their comlinks must be jammed."

"I guess I'll just have to tell you my story because I doubt you even trust me right now..." Mikaela said as she took a seat.

x

x

x

Nora was reading her textbook on her kindle in a bored daze when she heard the chattering whispering come from the tent. With a sigh she turned to the ten and poked her head in. "Don't you two realize how late it is?"

"What was that noise?" Samantha asked quietly.

"... It was a shooting star."

"You mean meteorite." Dion corrected her.

"Right... So um... anyways... Do you want me to read you a story?"

"**Yes!**" the twosome cheered.

x

x

x

"And that's pretty much the gist of things..." Mikaela said as she finished telling Eject everything from Mission City to the Egypt incident.

The bot sat there pondering her story for several minutes. His wariness had since eased in the time it took her to tell her story, which was a minor relief to her. "If that is the whole story then why aren't you with this Sam and the Autobots?"

"It's complicated. Any luck trying to contact them?"

"No. It appears that thing are being troublesome on their end of things..."

x

x

x

At that moment in time...

Sam ran into his loft screaming. "What the hell are you doing?! Half of the District is on fire and is being bombed!"

Zeke sighed as she set the book aside and stood up from the sofa. The sounds of fighting bots thundered outside suddenly and Sam caught sight of a black and white mech flying by before being followed by Bee. "Of course it is Sam."

"Will you hurry up?" Sam grabbed her wrist. "Brains! Wheelie! Let's get out of here!"

"I'm afraid that they're a little locked up at the minute." Zeke said before her fist slammed into Sam's nose.

"Argh Zeke what the hell?!" Sam reared back from her as his nose exploded in a flood of blood.

"I'm sorry Sam." She said as she sucker punched him in the chest before kneeing him in the groin and lastly knocking him out with a well aimed punch to the side of his head when he doubled over from the pain.

x

x

x

"Right then... Um... I don't suppose you have an altmode and a holoform?" Mikaela smiled at him.

x

x

About twenty minutes later Mikaela came walking back to the camp, A cd boombox in hand an a tall lean blue haired, young man with piercing blue eyes that were almost glowing in the firelight...

Nora looked up from ber kindle and blinked. "You go out looking for a meteorite and come back with a boombox and a guy... What happened to my space rock?"

Mikaela chuckled at her cousin's obliviousness. "It was ash..."

"right... So who's the guy?" Nora eyed him suspiciously. "Don't tell me that was a trick with a projector and that you set it up so you could play the cougar and shag him."

"Nora!" Mikaela groaned quietly.

Eject raised a brow while he downloaded the references before sputtering at her implications. "What the slag?!"

"I'll take that as a no..." Nora chuckled at their combined humiliation as he phone started vibrating. She pulled it out with a quiet groan.

"Yes that is a no. Nora this is... Ethan James. Ethan this is my cousin Nora. He's going to be chilling with us for a couple days." She told Nora before turning back to Ejects holoform. Don't fret over anything she implies, she's got a heavy case of foot-in-the-mouth syndrome."

"Just remember I'm related to you." Nora glared at her from over her phone. "Miki I've gotta go. Jojo just texted me, Some bastard hit and killed a nursing queen puma. He wants my help to search for the kits."

"Take my bike. I don't want you walking this late."

"Yeah yeah..." She was cheerfully as she jogged towards the house.

"Are most of your kind like that?" Eject blinked at the retreating form.

"Unfortunately." Mikaela sighed as she sat down next to the fire. "Go ahead and recharge. If we're lucky the NEST division will have caught a trace of your planetfall and the Autobots will show up tomorrow morining..."


	4. Chapter 3: 20 Questions

I could help but write this chapter... It just hit me as I was sitting there thinking about my nieces and their insatiable curiosity...

Many thanks to Icanhascamaro and Eunice-Pacheco for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers...

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: 20 Questions<p>

x

x

x

"..."

"..." "..." Twin sets of equally blue eyes bore into his holoform as Mikaela's children stared at him. Eject shifted nervously under their gaze.

"What's your name?"

"Eje- er... Ethan..." He cursed mentally as he almost said his real name.

"Where are you from?"

"Very far away."

"What do you do for a living?"

"I bet you're a spy! That's why your hair is so awesome!"

The girl blinked at her brother before returning her gaze to Eject. "Why is your hair blue? Is it natural?"

The boy's eyes lit up. "Or maybe you're an alien! Is that why your hair is blue? It is isn't it?!"

Eject deadpanned as the male sparkling hit the nail on the proverbial head. He grasped at straws as he tried to think of anything to say...

"Sam, Dion that's enough. Leave Ethan alone and come eat your pancakes." Mikaela chided her children much to Eject's relief.

"Yes mama..."

"Do you know how to play soccer?" Dion asked as he made his way over to the table.

"Um... Kinda?" Eject relied as he looked up the word. a smile broke out on his face. "If you'd like I can play with you when you're done eating."

"Aren't you going to eat?" Sam asked she blinked up at him.

"Sweetie, Ethan is on a special diet."

"Like Nora?"

"Kind of." Mikaela said before pointing at their plates. "Now eat." _I wonder how Nora's search is going..._

x

x

x

Meanwhile with Nora...

"Aw... Aren't they cute? Here kitty kitty..."

The loud screech of a very pissed off mountain lion tore through the air making the blood freeze in the gathered rangers veins.

"Oh shit..." one of the men cursed.

x

x

x

"You're very tall... how'd you get to be that tall?"

"He ate his veggies." Mikaela answered for the mech.

"Veggies suck."

"Language Dion."

"Yes mom..."

"How did you meet Momma?" Samantha asked as she helped her brother wash their plates.

"We actually just met last night."

"So how do we know that's your not some homicidal killer that's going to end us up on some CSI plot?" Samantha raised a brow at him. _And odd look on one so small... _Eject thought as she eyed him.

_Nora I'm going to kill you... _Mikaela growled inwardly. "No more CSI." Mikaela growled.

"To answer your question I would never harm any human especially not a youngling such as you."

"But I like that show! It's better than watching Spongebob! Besides I asked a good question..."

_Damn it she has a point there... _"No sass... Look why don't you two go hunt up your soccer ball... It should be somewhere in your closet."

"**Okay!**" the twosome ran off to their room.

"inquisitive aren't they?"

Mikaela chuckled. "They're playing 20 Questions with you."

The holoforms eyes dimmed for a second as he referenced the term. "Then It seems like they've got ten more to ask."

"You do realize that they are doing it to annoy you right?"

"Yes... Though I got to admit I was sweating energon there when your boy guessed the truth."

"You and me both... Have you tried comming the others?"

"The links are still jammed."

"Lovely." Mikaela grumbled as she pulled her hair out of the ponytail she had had it in. "Maybe I should just get started on that letter..."

A loud scattering crash came from the twin's room.

"Should we go check on them?"

"Nah... They just opened their closet that's all... I'll make them pick it all up later."

"We found it! We found it!" Dion came running out holding the ball above his head.

"You mean _I _found it after half of your dolls fell on my head."

"They're called action figures not dolls!"

"Dion they're dolls all the same."

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Mom! Dion's being annoying!"

"And you're not?"

"Take that back!"

"Not until you take back the doll thingy!"

Eject had gotten up in the middle of their argument and stood beside them. He put a gentle hand on one of their shoulders. "Now don't you think you'd rather play this soccer with me instead of fighting?"

"Well yeah..."

"I guess so..."

"Then let's go outside and you can teach me." Eject smiled as they glanced at each other before running out of the house. Eject chuckled as he made his way out behind the eager children.

Mikaela sighed as she stared at the paper in front of her.

_Sam,_

_I know that the likelihood of you actually reading this is probably slim to none but in case you actually do open this letter I will start by saying I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry for what I did... I should have never...never... never..._

"ARGH!" Mikaela growled as she ripped out her newest attempt on the letter. Her eyes fell to the next page in the book... The last one, and it was already written on...

_Mikaela,_

_Hopefully it has been the better part of a month? Since I will have noted this down. I know you're going to be pissed at me so here it is._

_I wrote that stupid letter you've been trying to write for the better part of the past few years.I sent it off the very day I wrote this down as well. No I didn't outright tell the twit your deepest darkest secret, but I did tell him that you needed to see him for closure and forgiveness... _

_And I sent double copies to two other people in your little black book that you keep hidden in the lining of your footlocker... Did you really think that it was safe there that I wouldn't find it?_

_Anyways I sent a copy to the guys named Bee and a W. Lennox. Stating that you _need_ to speak with Sam asap. _

_I can only hope that you will not murder me in my sleep after you find this._

_Much love,_

_Your favorite cousin Nora._

"Nora..." Mikaela groaned as she reread the letter. _I can't decided to kill her or kiss her... _Mikaela mused as she smiled. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Miki... Um... could you pick me up? I was kinda in an accident..." Nora's slurred voice came over the speaker.

"Nora where are you?"

"'m at the hospital..."

"I'll be there in ten."

"m'kay..." The phone disconnected.

"Crap..." Mikaela ran a hand through her hair nervously as she grabbed her keys. _Shit... The kids... "_Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!"

"Is everything okay Mikaela?"

Mikaela jumped a mile as she spun to face the cd player. "I've got to go pick Nora up from the hospital..."

"Do you need me to watch the children?"

"I couldn't ask that of you... It's just..."

"Ow!"

"Eject?"

x

x

"Hey mister are you dead?"

"I think you killed him Sammy."

"Eeethaann are you okay?" Sam poked Eject's holoform. He blinked his optics before he groaned.

"Hey look at that you didn't kill him!" Dion cheered.

_That is what I get for dividing my attention between my forms... _Eject rubbed his sore face. He had heard Mikaela's minor panic and diverted his attention to his alt while leaving the holoform to standing still long enough for the girl to power kick the ball right into his holoform's face.

"What happened to you?" Mikaela stared at him from the doorway, his altmode under her arm.

"Sam KO'd him with the soccer ball!" Dion grinned. "You missed it Mom! It was totally awesome!"

Eject sat up. "Is everything okay?"

Mikaela bit her lip. "Um... Sam, Dion... We've gotta go pick up Nora from the hospital. Go hop into the jeep."

"Yes momma."

"Shot gun!"

"The back seat both of you! No arguing." Mikaela said as she stepped over to Eject. "Need a hand up?" she asked holding hers out to the holoform.

"Thanks... So I'm tagging along?" he raised a brow.

"Yeah, I might need help with getting Nora into the car... Plus I need to pick up my bike from the ranger station. You think you can look up driver's ed?"

"... driver's ed?" Eject blinked at her.


	5. Chapter 4: Senseless

New chapter! Yays... Not much to say here.

Just my many thanks to ocanhascamero, Eunice Panecho, and Answerthecall for reviewing!

And to Boomin'GreenChick, Erienyes0913, Kodaful1, anima comedentis, and Dances in the twilight for faving/watching

Read on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Senseless.<p>

x

x

x

"So what kind of radio is this? I don't see a cord.."

"Maybe it has batteries..." Sam took Eject from her brother and began to thoroughly inspect the blue and gray boom box...

It was all Eject could do to keep from laughing at the tickling prodding fingers searching over his altform. He grit his teeth and watched the twosome look him over. "How about we not do that." he said finally as he took himself back. "Wouldn't want you to drop mm-it. This is a very special radio."

"Is it like your spy radio? Or does it turn into a mech suit like Ironman's?!"

"You watch too much scifi Dee." Sam said with an irritated sigh. "Besides, a ninja is so much cooler than a spy."

"Nah uh!"

"Yeah huh. Ninja's are in and out without a trace, where as the stupid spy has to infiltrate and integrate completely. Plus if they get caught they usually just bite the pill where as the ninja will fight to his epic doom if that's to be his fate!" Sam waved her arms in the air for emphasis.

"And you blame me for watching too much scifi."

"Yeah well Ironman isn't real!"

"You mean like Santa?"

"You leave him out of this! I'm not getting coal because you don't believe in him!" Sam turned to face Eject with wide eyes. "You believe in Santa right Ethan?"

"Uh..." _Okay Mikaela time for you to come back out... _Eject stared at the hospital doors.

x

x

x

"Mmm mmm MMMM." Nora hummed appreciatively as the ER doctor walked out of the room. "Now that is a steak dinner if I ever seen one. Grade A."

Mikaela groaned softly before turning to the nurse. "Please tell me whatever you gave her will be wearing off soon..."

"It was just Vicodin."

"You guys didn't read her chart today did you? She's never to have anything stronger than an Ibuprofen. You might have as well have handed her a bottle of tequila and told her to have at it... Tch. Never mind. Just tell me what happened?" Mikaela turned to the obviously shaken ranger standing in the corner watching the other two in the room. She though his nane was Bob or something of the like.

"The queen was denning with another nursing queen. She tore the hell out of Jason before we knew what was happening, and the it went for Nora when Jo shoved her out of the way... Even after it caught her in the face and arm she didn' even think to shoot the damned thing with the tranqs she had. I had to shoot the Screecher with twelve darts before she fell."

"And Jason?"

The ranger shook his head. "Bled out before the medics could get there. As for Jo, I just don't know... I can tell you one thing though, Harrison has been all over Jo's ass for letting Nora work as a Junior without her schooling finished. Even if Jo does make it through this, He'll be on Medical and Harrison will force her out."

"Shit..." Mikaela groaned. "Nora is not going to like that when she's out of that drug haze."

"Tell me about it. If left to her own devices she's probably move out and live in one of those redwoods."

"Argh."

"Okay Ms. Banes you can take your cousin home." Another nurse came up to her with paperwork. "Here's some Ibuprofen to get her through till she has to have those stitches removed. Oh and we also removed the ones from her last visit for you."

"Wait last visit?"

The new nurse smiled. "Nora was in here last week with a snake bite. Rattlesnake I believe."

"WHAT?!"

x

x

x

Much to Eject's joy Mikaela exited the hospital about twenty minutes later with a grinning but heavily bandaged Nora.

"Oooh you are cute for a skinny guy..." Nora noted a passing doctor who shook his head and smiled as he continued on into the hospital.

"Wow Nora you look awesome! I want cool bandages like that!"

"Stupid how can you say that?" Sam whacked him on the back of the head lightly. "Are you okay Nora?"

"Mom Sam hit me and called me stupid!"

"Oh for the love... Sam apologize."

"Sorry."

"Now into the jeep!"

"**Okay!" **The twins chorused as the ran over to the vehicle.

"Wow it's smells sooo great out here doesn't it Miki? Oh heeeyyy Eeethaaannn. Wow you look good..."

Eject raised a brow and glanced at Mikaela.

"It's the drugs they gave her. She can't really handle painkillers too well without one of two things happening. One she sleeps for days or two she 's basically stoned till it wears off."

"Wow... The twins are like... awesome... Just like my kitty... Did I tell you about the kitty I found Miki? She was sooo big!"

"... Just how long will that be?" Eject stared at the incapacitated woman.

"They said that this happened about three hours ago... so hopefully another hour at most." Mikaela rubbed her temples. "I need to pick up my bike but somehow I don't think that's going to be a possibility..."

"Can we go for ice cream? Y'know since I hurt and all? Pleease?"

"Yeah please momma?" Sam pleaded

"Please?" Dion added.

"... It is only ten in the morning." Mikaela said as she earned a groan of disappointment fromthe three. "Besides you have suckers..."

"I don't..." Nora pouted.

"You don't need one."

"Aw..."

"If you want me to I can attempt to drive your vehicle so that you can pick up your bike."

"Did you look up how to drive like I told you?"

"Kind of..."

"Kind of?"

"Well your sparklings did start a philosophical debate on the existence of a man mythological entity called Santa and-"

Mikaela sighed. and raised a brow.

"I believe I can do it." he said as they walked over to the jeep, Nora cooing over every little thing that caught her eyes.

"Alright then. Hop in the driver's seat. I'll give you directions on where to go."

x

x

x

Turns out driving wasn't that hard. He kind of liked it... Nora had finally fallen into a light doze while the children had gone back to chattering about various things his favorite so far was their minor argument over sports.

Eject chuckled as they began to back on the topic of soccer. It was at this moment a large data burst came over the open comm link, causing him involuntarily to slam on the brakes harshly. The children and Mikaela screeched in protest.

:Hello _Brother: _Megatron's image appeared over the data burst.

"Eject what the hell?" Mikaela groaned as she rubbed her arms from where she had braced herself. They were fortunate that they were on a back road, sparing them from an accident. She glanced over at the holoform, his knuckles were white as they tightly clenched the steering wheel. "Ethan?"

The data burst was one-sided... he couldn't hear the other speakers, which he knew one of which had to be Prime... He tried to hack the com as Megatron grinned savagely.

_:I believe you have something I want Optimus.: _Megatron sneered into the recording camera._ :Just like I have something you want.: _Megatron held up a battered and bleeding blonde femme in his servo.

Eject was on the verge of screaming in fury as he tried _anything _to break into the comm line.

Megatron sneered. _:Give us the control pillar for the space bridge and we will return your pets.:_

_"Don't hand those pillars over! You have no right- Argh."_ The femme gave a sharp cry as Megatron tightened his servo around her.

:_Silence femme_.: The bucket head snarled.

_"Go to hell!"_ she venomously spat at him, blood slowly leaking from her mouth.

Megatron growled before turning his attention back to the broadcast. :_Well what do you say a trade? Them for the pillar. And to show my resolve...:_ he tightened his grip on her, who cried as she was steadily crushed in his servo, her bones snapping and breaking as blood poured from her wounds as tossed her to a point out of view.

_:Starscream send him the coordinates. You are to come alone Optimus... And for every joor you make me wait I will kill another them.:_ The communication cut out.

"Slag it to the fragging Pit!" Eject cursed out loud as the comms were blocked again.


	6. Chapter 5: Energy

Okay! Here's the new chapter! I'm sorry if it got confusing at all in the last chapter... did I mention that this is a side story to Love Is This - This Is Love?

Anyways just so I don't inadvertently drive anyone away from the confusion: Over there, Sam was betrayed by his cousin Zeke who turned out to be working for the con's, who have kidnapped the both of them, as well as a couple other characters, Annabelle Lennox and her aunt, and one Miss Charlotte Mearing. If you do end up reading that one do note that it mostly focuses on Annabelle and her aunts and the current situation doesn't appear until chapter 15 in that story.

I'll be feeding you bits and pieces from there until I drag Sam and the rest of the Autobots into this story roughly in a couple chapters.

Hey Look! The bodiless entity is back!

And I'm testing your Geeky knowledge in this chapter... Guess the Twinspeak Language Muahahaha!

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers

Speech Key

"Regular"

_Thoughts_

_:Comm link:_

**Noncorporeal entities**

_**"Cybertronian."**_

**"Chorusing twins"**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Energy<p>

x

x

x

Mikaela decided to forget about the bike, and took the wheel from Eject, turning the car back into the direction of her home. Eject had said nothing, his holoform's expression grim, his stance terse.

When she pulled in the twins leapt from the car and darted into the house, while Nora was jolted awake again... this time fully aware this time.

"Gah I feel awful..." she grumbled.

"Well you were almost mauled by a mountain lion. I would think you'd be hurting." Mikaela said as she climbed out of the car. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that one of the others would tranquilize her... You know how I despise guns." Nora glared at Mikaela as Ethan offered her a hand. "Thanks."

"Hey I need to speak with Ethan alone for a few minutes... Do you think you could start lunch?"

"Sure if you don't mind a salad or a veggie burger." Nora said as she headed into the house.

Eject was staring into the distance when Mikaela turned back to him she waited a couple minutes before asking, "What's the matter?"

The mech's stance stiffened as he slowly turned his head to face her, his holoforms eyes dim as he stared at her weighing on whether or not to tell her what he had seen... He sighed and decided to just get it over with... besides he owed her an explanation for earlier anyways. "The con's _are _blocking the com lines... I was hit with a data burst..."

"And that's why you stopped the car."

Eject nodded. "Megatron... he's trying to force Prime into a trade for something... using humans as bait."

Mikaela tensed. She could only think of a few humans that the Decepticons would use as bait. _That's just great... with my luck Sam's probably in that bastard's servo's being used as bait. If he dies he'll probably come back to haunt me once he gets to the other side and realizes I never told him about the twins..._

"Megatron also killed a human femme to drive his point home to Optimus..."

**You're the one that procrastinated for so long about telling him...**

_You again... Where the hell have you been? And why do you sound so faint? _She thought at the voice.

**Full integration is almost complete... It's getting harder to speak with you...**

_Full integration? What are you talking about? _She frowned.

**Did you think I really stayed with you...? Or them? **the last came as a whisper...

"Mikaela? is everything alright?" Eject watched the woman's facial expressions change back and forth and her agitation seemed to change as much as her expressions... if he didn't know any better he'd swear she would have been using a comm link if she were a bot. Then a flare of familiar energy had his head snapping toward the house with a dropped jaw. _That was..._

A loud scream rang from the house... Mikaela and Eject shared brief glance before running for the house.

x

x

x

Several minutes prior...

Nora sighed as she walked into the house and was greeted to the sound of the twins bickering... Over her kindle.

"What do you two think you're doing with that?!"

They gave out identical squeaks of fear and relinquished their grip on the device and it dropped with a sickening crack on the floor. The color drained from both of their faces as they stared at the kindle as she bent down and picked it up.

They stared in horror at her as she turned the screen up and stared at her beloved kindle.

"**We're sorry Nora... we only wanted read a story... We didn't mean to break it...**" they mumbled as she sighed and looked at them.

Nora stared at the twins for a minute as they quivered under her gaze before sighing again and placing the broken kindle in the counter. "Look... it's okay... Granted you two should have _asked _me first before you went into my room. What's done is done. Now go play or something while I work on lunch." she said quietly as she turned and set her kindle down on the counter before going to the refrigerator.

Samantha glanced at her brother. "Cra'c naymmo syt..." ***

Dion glanced over at their preoccupied cousin who had already put in one of her ear buds and was concentrating on the stove. "Fryd ev fa dno du veq ed?" He said grabbing the kindle.

"Tu oui drehg fa lyh veq ed?"

"E tuh'd ghuf..."

"Hmph keja ed rana." Samantha grabbed the kindle. "E'mm vekina cusadrehk uid."

"Hey let go!" Dion broke from the twin speak and yanked on the kindle. "I'm going to fix it!"

"Just let me have it!"

"What are you two-" Nora spun to face them but stopped mid sentence as she caught sight of them. They were in their previous position, but what had stopped her was the fact that their eyes were _glowing... _not that either of them noticed they were growling at each other about fixing the kindle in their hands... which were also glowing an odd blue...

It was when the intensity of the glow grew that it attracted their attention earning a yelp from the both of them, and a brilliant white flash blinded the three of them. When the spots cleared from her eyes and the twins were blinking their own eyes, and her kindle was missing.

"What on earth..." Nora said rounding the island. "Are you two okay?" she asked kneeling down to their level wincing slightly as her arm protested the movement.

"What was that?" Sam rubbed her eyes.

Dion was copying the motion. "That was cool... Bright but cool."

"I don't know... but... I think something weird is going on here..."

Samantha's eyes lit up on something under the table... "Um... Nora..." the girl pointed.

"What?" Nora asked looking in the direction. She frowned as her eyes caught sight of twin pinpricks of blue light coming from one of the chairs... Dion also noted this and moved forward before either girl could stop him.

"What is that?"

There was a squeal and something small and silver skittered out from the table earning a panicked scream from both Nora and Sam. "Cool!" was Dion's view of things as he chased the creature out of the room.

The door burst in as Eject and Mikaela rushed in. "What's going on?!" Mikaela asked as Nora and Sam pointed mutely down the hallway towards the bedrooms where Dion had run off. Eject hurried down the hall while Mikaela turned to her cousin and daughter. "What happened?"

"Well you see..."

x

x

x

Eject cautiously peeked in each room until he found Dion sitting in the floor on his knees at the foot of the bed.

"Please come out... I'm not going to hurt ya... and I'm not scared like those silly girls..." he was whispering as he held out his hand under the bed.

"Dion?"

"Shh! You'll scare it!" the boy glared up at him before returning his attention under the bed. "Please..." he slowly reached under. "Ow!" the boy winced and pulled back his hand, his index finger bleeding slightly.

Eject knelt down and lowered himself to peer under the bed. His eyes widened at what he saw. There backed against the boxes under the bed, sat quivering the last thing he'd ever thought he's see... Yet it confirmed the reading he had had a half a breem earlier...

"Primus..." Eject breathed at the sight of the sparkling.

"It's scared." The boy said as he stared at the sparkling before looking at Eject quickly noting the recognition in his eyes. "Do you know what it is?"

"It's a sparkling... A baby if you will." Eject said as he held out his servo. "**_Come here little one I won't hurt you._" **

Dion stared at Eject as he spoke in a whirling clicking and staticky noises at the little bot, and as it slowly came to the edge and crawled into his waiting hands.

Eject smirked as he noticed the boy's eyes widen at the sight of the sparkling.

"What's it's name?"

"Her. It is a femme." Eject said as he ran a finger down the sparkling's back while making a soothing croon. The tiny femme curled up against his chest, feeling the echo of his generated sparkbeat.

"Awesome..." Dion said with a smile.

"Shit." Mikaela cursed from the doorway as soon as she caught sight of the sparkling.

Eject raised a brow at her. "I believe you have some explaining to do."

x

x

X

Roughly an hour later after much soothing of Nora's nerves, and Eject's growling at her not to scare the little bot; the adults were sitting in the kitchen. The children were playing quietly their bedroom. The tension was thick.

Nora was keeping a wary eye on the little bot in Eject's arms. Eject was staring at Mikaela expectantly, and Mikaela was rubbing her temples trying to stave off the oncoming headache she could feel coming on.

"Well? Are you going to tell us anything or not?" Nora asked finally.

"Well... To catch you pu with Eject-"

"Eject?" Nora blinked at the name.

Mikaela pointed at Ethan. "It's his real name."

"Oookay..."

"Okay so that guy Sam I'm always writing? Well when he was sixteen he bought his first car which turned out to be a Autonomous Robotic Organism from the planet Cybertron by the name of Bumblebee."

"He bought an alien car?" Nora raised a brow.

"No the Alien _was _the car." Mikaela said before continuing. "Anyways they were looking for this relic that was the source of all life on their planet which was once lost in this massive civil war that's still going on to this day, and they needed the information that was encoded on his great grandfather's glasses. In the end the Autobot's found it but their enemies also found it and it came down to a fight over the relic, which was called the Allspark.

"In the end, Sam made a split second decision to destroy the Allspark. But as fate would have it the whole thing wasn't destroyed and a small sliver of it had gotten stuck in the folds of Sam's ratty clothing he had kept that day... He discovered this three years later, and when he grabbed it the shard transferred all of it's knowledge and data into him for you see energy can only be transferred not destroyed."

Eject did not like where this was going.

"After another long battle and basically coming back from death Sam still had the energy in him. He was seeing the symbols of the language the Allspark had held in his head. But one day about three months later he stopped seeing them."

Mikaela sighed as she looked down into her tea. "The energy had left him for a more suitable host."

"You." Eject stated as he stared at Mikaela.

"Not quite." Mikaela said with a sad smile.

x

x

x

Sam ran out of the portal his heart thudding in his chest as he greeted the sight of the Nevadan sunset, Annabelle was panting heavily beside him when they finally came to a stop a safe distance from the portal. The thundering sound of pede steps and the battered blue and white autobot ran through quickly followed by the redheaded woman that Anna had called her aunt, and then by Barricade as there was the sound of an explosion and the whirling green portal snapped shut.

He was so happy... he had never thought that he'd even see the sun again once he had been taken... especially with the murder of his boss Charlotte right in front of him. This mess... this mess had been Zeke's fault... Zeke... His eyes widened as he searched for his cousin finding no trace of her until Barricade lowered his servos...

"Zeke!" Sam yelled as he ran over to her pale broken bleeding form... "Zeke good lord..." his voice was choked as he looked down at her ashen face. Death was not far for her...

"Catch you all later then..." She said closing her eyes. her chest falling... falling... as it stilled all of the anger, guilt, and sorrow from the whole ordeal came welling out of ihm in one anguished howl: "ZEKE!"

* * *

><p>***The twin speak translated!<p>

"Cra'c naymmo syt..." - "She's really mad..."

"Fryd ev fa dno du veq ed?" - "What if we try to fix it?"

"Tu oui drehg fa lyh veq ed?" - "Do you think we can fix it?"

"Hmph keja ed rana." - "I don't know..."

"Hmph keja ed rana." - "Hmph give it here."

"E'mm vekina cusadrehk uid." - "I'll figure something out."

x~x

The one hint I will give you is that the language they are speaking comes from a video game.


	7. Chapter 6: Insight

New chapy chap! So yays and Many thanks to those of ya'll that have reviewed so far!

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

_Things can only get more confusing... XD_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Insight<p>

x

x

x

_:Calling... well anybody at this fragging point... Hello?: _Eject sighed for what was the twentieth time that evening. He'd been trying to contact his fellow cybertronians every breem since the Sparkling incident with little success. He sighed as he stretched\ out his bipedal form in the backyard of the small house.

He smirked as he thought back to Nora's initial reaction to finding out about him.

_"So um... this might be a stupid question but why is your name Eject?"_

_Eject grinned. "Because it is." he said before letting his holoform dismiss. Nora blinked at the vacated chair for a long moment before freaking out. _

_"OMG WHA- NO WHERE DID HE GO?!"_

_Mikaela snickered as Nora had a full on spaz attack. _

_"What the... is he freaking Houdini?!" she began searching all over the kitchen._

_"Nora."_

_She spun with wide eyes as she stared at his Altmode. "No way... Oh please I'm still having a drug dream and when I wake up I'm not going to need one of them white coats and a trip to the looney bin."_

_Eject chuckled before there was the sound of whirling gears and the radio unfolded itself. She found herself starring at the bot with a mixture of fear and awe. "NO FREAKING WAY!"_

_This of course brought the children out of their bedroom as they rushed into the kitchen opening a whole new can of scraplets..._

The faint sound of music brought him out of his thoughts. Nora had come out of the house, an earpiece in her ear, a telescope under her good arm, a bag over the same shoulder.

"Do you need help?"

The femme jumped a mile as she glanced over at him. She shook her head quickly. "I've got it."

"You're going to hurt yourself." He pointed out as he activated his holoform. She eyed him warily before sighing and handing the telescope over.

"Please be careful with it..."

"I promise you I won't drop it."

The girl shifted uneasily before making her way out to the previous night's campsite. "I'm... I'm sorry about how I acted before."

"Hm?" Eject blinked at her.

"My whole spaz attack I shouldn't have done that and I'm sorry... "

Eject smiled. "Well it was a shock to you."

"And it was completely out of character for me. I'm the tree hugging, Non-bias lover in this cracked little family and I freaked out because my kindle came to life and it turns out that the boom box was you and you're an alien... Hell I almost got killed by a mountain lion because I was more worried about hurting it than it hurting me. I'm too stupid to have any common sense. You must think I'm nuts... And in truth I probably am."

"You're still uncomfortable around me though aren't you?"

"Maybe? But the first step to friendship is to over look any differences, any fears, and accept the other party for whom they are. That is what my gran taught me."

A comfortable silence fell between the two of them. Eject took the advantage of the silence to move his bipedal mode closer, leaving the holoform to go slack while he walked over.

"You can dismiss the illusion if you want... Miki told me it drains on your energy. And that it isn't good for you to do so anyways." Nora said as she worked on setting the sight on the scope.

_:Calling any autobot out there who might be listening...: _Eject sighed again before he let the holoform slip away.

"What was it like?" Blue optics blinked at the young woman as she gazed upwards at the star studded sky. "What was it like to be out there?"

"In truth? Different, beautiful, strange, and odd... There are a myriad of worlds that hold life out there... Though this one is one of the few that is mostly organic."

"It must have been nice." Nora sighed.

"I guess..."

"So what's your home like?" Eject's optics dimmed at the question making Nora regret asking immediately. "You know what never mind..."

"... It was marvelous beyond any comparison..."

x

x

x

Mikaela sighed as she watched her children sleep. Today had not how she wanted to widen their horizons... but as usual fate had thrown a wrench into the works, making her life more frustrating...

Hell her life had been nothing but frustration since the Allspark's energy had been transferred to her all those years ago... And she had lived dreading this day since she had given birth to the twins... the day she had passed the wretched gift to them...

Maybe it was fortune that had crash landed Eject in her backyard after all, what better than to have a local autobot on standby? especially since he had told her about sensing the energy that had been given off when Nora's Kindle had brought to life...

Nora... That was another problem in the making. Mikaela was fairly sure she had bee fired, particularly after the girl had received a text and had promptly stalked out of the house with her telescope. Mikaela almost picked up the phone but thought it better to let the girl confirm her suspicions.

Worse if and when Eject got a hold of the other Autobots she didn't know what she would end up doing... With the twin's newly developed 'gift'... Mikaela let out another sigh as she thought back to the day they were born...

x

_It had been a hard labor... Her grandmother, had almost forced her to go to hospital twice already, at which she had protested. She was not going to the hospital, she was more than sure that the government was still watching her. She did _not _want them to notify Sam nor the Autobots about her... Granted she was sure that they had Jazz checking _any _record that even had her name attached to it..._

_"Miki, I need you to push sweety. Push on the next contraction..." Grandmother Jade ordered her softly..._

_"I can't..."_

_"Now push on the next contraction or I _will _call an ambulance."_

_Mikeala screamed in pain as the next one hit. She began to push, tears streaming down her face as she faced the pain head on. She was rewarded with a sharp cry as the child slipped free and took her first gasping breaths..._

_"It's a girl." Of course it was... There was no other way that _she _would have chosen another form... Mikaela smiled as she watched her grandmother cut the umbilical cord and handed the child over to Nora's father John take the child to clean her._

_Mikaela breathed a happy sigh of relief... Which lasted a minute before another sharp contraction hit her. She cried in pain and the elder woman's eyes widened. "Great Father it's twins! Miki breathe!"_

_"That's not possible it c-an't be t-wins..."_

_"Miki I need you to be strong... John call the hospital, We're taking her, She's losing too much blood."_

_"NO! I don't want to go!" _

_"Mikaela you need to keep calm..."_

_"You can't take me to the hospital... They can't find out about th-is..." _

_"You need to push now!"_

_Another round of screaming from her and the infant was free of its womb. "It's a boy." _

_Mikaela cried silently from the pain that vibrated from every part of her body... Exhaustion was taking over..._

_"Miki stay with me... Don't go to sleep..."_

_x_

_She awoke to the gentle beeping of a heart monitor._

_"Miki!" Nora cheered. "Daddy! Daddy Miki's awake!"_

_"Shh Nora, you don't want the nurse to kick you out now do you?" John Swiftcrow chided his daughter. The ten year old shook her head. _

_"I thought I told you not to bring me here." Mikaela growled at her cousin. _

_"Relax. We didn't give them your full name sweetling. After all You are Mikaela Redcrow now right?"_

_Mikaela laughed lightly. "Using my honorary tribe name?"_

_"Family name. It was your mother's after all..."_

_It was then she remembered what she was forgetting. "Where are my twins?"_

_"They're fine healthy and in the nursery." John smiled. _

_"Where's Grandmother Jade at?"_

_"She's down there with them. You've been out for a day. Gave her quite the scare."_

_Mikaela sighed. As she stared up at the ceiling tiles... "I want to see them." she said as she turned her aquamarine gaze to meet her cousin's nearly black ones. "I want to see my babies..."_

_"I'll have the nurse bring them up." he said as he poked his head out of the door. He returned quickly enough. "The nurse went to go get Sam, Dion, and Nana."_

_"Wait... What did you call them?"_

_"Sam and Dion."_

_"Don't you mean Sam and Diane? Those were the name's I was going to use..."_

_"... well you had one of each and I figured that you'd want to use them both... So I filled the paperwork out for you... I thought you said Dion!"_

_"I can't believe you got their names wrong..."_

_"Samantha Jade and Dion James Banes." John shrugged. "It could have been worse."_

_"Only you can see the sunny side of this..." Mikaela laughed. _

_"Well I'd have to since you still might kill me once you get off the happy pills." _

_"Don't antagonize her John." Jade scolded her oldest grandchild. "Hey there sweetie." the older woman hugged her. "You are looking better."_

_"Thanks. Have they said when I can go home?"_

_"Hopefully today. They're just waiting for your labs to come back." John supplied the answer. as the nurse placed the boy into her arms... She stared at him, so tiny in her arms... She breathed as she beheld his tiny form, taking in the dark wisps of hair to his nose... her heart clenched with regret... _He should be sharing this moment...

_**You know this is for the best at this time... someday... someday you can go back... but right now, it is not safe... for them or you. **_

You again... I thought you left me...

_**I have not left you in full... But I will... Once I Integrate...**_

x

_I wasn't supposed to have twins... that alone was a complication in itself... And that was what scares me the most..._Mikaela sighed once more before shutting the door to the bedroom.


	8. Chapter 7: Soccer

New chapter... Yays!

Many thanks to everyone that's reviewed so far! I love ya'll!

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Soccer<p>

_x_

_x_

_x_

_:Hello... Calling any autobots... answer your slagging com...:_ Eject growled lazily over the comm.

He wasn't expecting an answer, so when he did finally get one he nearly glitched in shock at hearing Bluestreak answer him._ :Eject? Wow it's been forever since I've heard from you! How are you doing? Are you on the base 'cause I haven't seen you yet... Is Blaster here too-:_

_:For the love of Primus let me get a word in Bluestreak!:_ Eject snapped irritably.

_:... Sorry.:_ the chastised bot mumbled.

_:Why in the slag has it taken so long for one of you to answer me?!:_

_:Um... Jazz and Prime told me not to use this comm frequency because they were worried that the con's might be monitoring this line? I was just about to switch over to the-:_ Bluestreak cut off. Eject tensed as he feared that the chatterbox had switched comm lines...

_:Give me the right frequency!:_ He shouted over the link.

_:Okay okay pushy...: _the data burst came through the comm before Bluestreak switched off. Eject smiled as he opened the comm. He sent out a ping, and was answered by Prime.

_:Eject?: _Prime's voice greeted him.

_:It's about time you guys answered me...:_

x

x

x

Mikaela was in the kitchen going over her account books from the shop, when Eject entered the house, his holoform carrying his alt. "Good news Ms. Banes, I have finally managed to get in touch with the other autobots."

"That's good news... Um... You didn't say anything about me or the twins did you?"

"No, I acutally forgot but if you insist-"

Mikaela shook her head. "They'll find out soon enough. What did you tell them?"

"That I am currently staying with a mutual friendly and that I did need some assistance getting to the base due to the lack of energon."

"You've been slipping the sparkling the cube you said you had stashed aren't you? You had better keep your levels up. I don't need you going into stasis before the others come to collect you." she gave him a pointed stare over the table.

"You know you never mentioned how you know so much about our autonomy Mikaela."

"For a time there, I was Ratchet's apprentice before I left." she said quietly. "He taught me most of the basics." a small smile graced her lips at the memory before she shook off the past with a shrug. She glanced at the clock. "So when are they sending someone to pick you up? And who?"

"Prime informed me that he was going to be sending Jazz and Ironhide. They're estimated time will be a couple of your hours."

"Right..." Mikaela nodded. "Could you do me a favor and go get Nora? Tell her that I said if she wants something acceptable for lunch it's her turn to cook. Her room's the last one on the left."

"Sure." he said as he made his way down to hall. He gently knocked on the door but when he got no answer after a minute he opened the door and winced at the volume of the music that met his audio receptors..

Nora was swaying in front of her closet door oblivious that he had even opened the door. He gazed around the room at the multiple trophies to the strange art on the walls. A quick internet search told him that it was what was considered native american. His attention returned to the girl when she sang along with the next chorus.

_"Can we pretend that airplanes_ _In the night sky are like shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now_ _Wish right now, wish right now..._

_Can we pretend that airplanes_ _In the night sky are like shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now_ _Wish right now, wish right now..." _

Eject flushed as she turned around, half disrobed in only her shirt and underwear.. and found him staring at her. Nora let out a screech and chucked her tennis shoe at his head hitting his holoform square in the face, resulting in him landing on the floor with a thud.

When he picked himself up from the floor she was wearing a pair of khaki shorts and was glaring down at him. "Have you ever hear of knocking?"

"I did. You didn't answer."

"So that gave you the right to perv on me?! WTH?!"

Eject looked away. "I wasn't 'perving' on you... I was just looking at the decorations..."

Nora continued to burn holes into him with her eyes for several moments more before sighing and offering him her hand. "So what caught your eye?"

"Well... While I'm interested in the trophies... I was wondering about the odd art works... Especially since Mikaela said that you are against animal cruelty of any sort..."

Nora smiled. "Most of that stuff was my father's and our grandmother's. While I don't condone the killings of the animals, I don't condone my family for their heritage. At least I know that the animal that was killed was used in it's entirety and not just for it's meat." She sighed. "I'm only half Ute... But I can't find myself able to part with this part of my family history..."

The girl grabbed her shoe from the floor and put it on. "As for the trophies the soccer ones are from middle school, where as the rest are from track in high school. Now... Why are you in my room?"

x

x

x

"Please Nora?"

"..." Nora continued to eat her soup.

Dion wasn't deterred that easily... "Please? If you join us we could tag team!"

"Please?" Sam begged with wide eyes.

Nora sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "... on one condition."

"**Anything!**" the twins chorused.

"First off you should never consent to doing just anything. Second my terms are that you guys clean that rat's nest you call a room later today." Nora grinned.

"Fine..."

"But why? I won't be able to find anything if I clean it!" Dion moaned.

Sam snickered. "Fro ed'c hud mega oui lyh veht yhodrehk fedr ed dra fyo ed ec huf..."

"Bite me Sam!" Dion stuck his tongue out at his sister.

"Dion don't say things like that." Mikaela scolded him while glaring at Nora.

"What?"

"Like I don't know where he picked up that phase."

"Well it least it ain't like bite my shiny metal a-"

"Nora! No quoting Futurama!" Mikaela growled as Nora stuck her tongue out at her.

"Come on you like that show too!"

"Argh... just go play with the kids and get out of my hair while I clean up this mess."

"**Yay**!" the twins darted from the table.

Nora sighed as she stood up and grabbed Eject's holoform by the elbow pulling him away from the t.v where he had been watching a football game.

"Oh come on! I was watching that game!" he protested.

"Google it later. I'm sure someone will post it on Youtube."

Mikaela smiled as they made their way out of the house.

x

x

x

"Sammy! It's been forever! How are you doing?" Judy's cheerful voice chirped over the earpiece.

"I'm good mom.."

"You dad's asleep right now I could wake him if you wanta say hi to him..."

"No. No that's okay mom... Um... I have some bad news..." Sam said quietly.

"Oh god... This is it. You're coming out of the closet about Bee aren't you?"

Sam stared at the phone. "Mom... Didn't we tell you to lay off the special brownies? I'm not gay." He growled before sighing. "Look... it's about Zeke."

"Oh so she finally turned up eh? She's was just like her dad I swear. Y'know there was once a time he took off to Europe for three years. That's where he met her mother..." His mother rambled on.

"Zeke's dead mom." Sam interjected.

"... How?"

Sam grit his teeth as he continued with on of the hardest conversations he would ever have with his mother- barring the 'Sam's happy time' talk.

x

x

x

"Ha!" Eject yelled as he netted the ball past Dion.

"Come on Nora you're not even trying!" the boy groaned. "Put some effort into it!"

Nora sighed. "You really want me to put some effort into it?"

"I will admit you do seem to be holding back." Eject grinned. "But that's fine with me." he said before accidentally kicking the ball out of bounds.

"Outta bounds! Nora it's ours.

"Nora! Do the move!" Sam cheered.

"Yeah!"

She sighed as she slipped off her headphones and tossed them to the sidelines next to the box the sparkling was currently sleeping in. "Fine then." She said as she picked up the ball and cartwheeled the thing back into play before chasing after Eject once he claimed the ball.

Mikaela chuckled as she took a minute to watch them play. With her undivided attention Nora was making the Autobot regret his taunt. Mikaela could se it as he tried to keep up with the girl as she kept fighting him for the ball. Snickered and turned her attention back to changing the oil in the jeep.

"Whoo who! Oh yeah take taka that!" Nora cheered as she netted one past Sam who actually didn't really attempt to block the ball as it sailed past her. The girl retrieved the ball and threw it back into play. Eject was on it in a sparkbeat, and Nora was on him like glue.

"You still haven't won yet."

Nora grinned as she backed off and raced ahead of him she skidded to a stop before Dion. "Bring it Botboy!"

"You asked for it!" he grinned as he kicked the ball. Nora intercepted with a head-butt as she reclaimed the ball and darted past him before he could blink.

"Nice try!"

"Ah gotta admit tha' looks fun."

Mikaela jolted at the familiar voice and regretted it instantly as she slammed her head into the undercarriage. "Gah..." she hissed.

"Ya okay unda dere?"

Mikaela slipped out from under the jeep and squinted into the harsh sunlight before her eyes would adjust. "Yeah I'm fine Jazz."

"Mikaela?!" Both Jazz and Ironhide's holoform's exclaimed.

She smiled weakly as she nursed her injured head. "Hey guys."

* * *

><p>Twin speech tanslated!<p>

Fro ed'c hud mega oui lyh veht yhodrehk fedr ed dra fyo ed ec huf = Why it's not like you can find anything with it the way it is now...


	9. Chapter 8: Improbable

Okay I wrote this chapter like four different times, and in the end I smashed two of them together and here is the end result... I hope it's okay... Also I'm not a 100% sure on this one but if I end up writing another version of this chapter I might end up shooting my muse... Especially since I've already got the ending already planned out... I just haven't decided whether I should keep Mikaela and Sam's side of the story separate or throw it on into Love Is This-This Is Love. I wouldn't mind some input so shout out if ya got an opinion!

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Many thanks to everyone's that's faved/followed/or reviewed!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Improbable<p>

x

x

x

The two holoforms stared down at her for a minute before she was swept up in a hug by the mocha skinned holoform. "Primus ah can't believe it's you!" Jazz said as he squeezed the breath out of her. "Do ya realize how long ah looked for ya after ya up an left us? How in the pit did ya fall off the radar so easily?"

"Um... I have two surnames?" Mikaela said as a brow clearly rose over Jazz's shades.

"Incoming!" Dion shouted as the ball bounced short of the three of them. He jogged over to retrieve the ball from Ironhide who stooped down to pick it up. The boy blinked at him before a grin spread across his face. "Wow! Your muscles are huge! Are you a body builder? No wait I bet you're in the Military aren't ya? It's from lifting all sorts of heavy artillery and whatnot isn't it?! Do you have any guns?! Can I see them?!"

"Dion breathe and get out of fantasy land you geek." Sam grumbled from her spazing brother.

"Mom, Sam called me a geek!"

The girl stuck her tongue out at the boy. "But you are one! You watch more Sci-Fi junk than I do. You should read more often."

"I don't wanna be a bookworm like you."

"I am not a bookworm!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Bookworm!"

"Geek!"

"Are you two going to bring the ball back or what?!" Nora snapped. "I am not done kicking Eject's rear now come on!"

"**Coming!**" the two chorused as Sam grabbed the ball from a slightly stunned Ironhide's hands and they ran back to their game.

"He pegged ya with just one glance..." Jazz blinked after the boy. "Wait a minute... _mom?_" Jazz looked over at Mikaela who was pointedly looking at the ground to avoid their gazes. "And the boy called his sis Sam... Are those are Sam's sparklings?"

Mikaela kept her gaze down. "... yes."

"How could you not tell him-"

"It's complicated." Mikaela cut Ironhide off. "I... I was forced to leave. I was told that they weren't safe... and in reflection it was kind of true... but _she_ made me."

"She?"

"The Allspark."

"The Allspark? Mikaela what does the Allspark have to do with your children?"

"..."

A loud chirping and clicking came from the box at the sideline of the game drawing the attention of the two mechs. Both of their optics widened as Eject called time out and jogged over to the box and pulled out the sparkling.

"I sure hope you two remembered to bring me some energon." he said before crooning at the tiny sparkling in his servos. "**Easy little one...**" He shispered as he ran a servo down it's back plates.

"Where in the name of Primus did ya find a _sparkling_...?" Jazz blurted as he stared at the sparkling as Eject walked towards them.

"... The twins brought that sparkling into existence." Mikaela said quietly. Ironhide and Jazz looked dazedly between her, the children, and the sparkling; the information slowly sinking into their processors.

"Sweet _Primus..._" Ironide breathed as he diverted his attention to his altmode and ran a quick scan. "How... How can they be reading with the Allsparks signature?"

"It's faint but I noticed it myself yesterday after the sparking of this little femme." Eject said quietly. "The weird thing was that it did not register on m scans until then either."

"Energy can't be destroyed. Only transferred or transformed... If you remember, Sam had the Allspark's consciousness embedded in his head for several months... But it abandoned him one day like it had never been."

"Ya Ah remember that..."

"It was because she moved on to a new host."

"You."

Mikaela nodded at Ironhide's deduction. "She wasn't too fond of having a male 'host' and when she passed on to me it was only for nine months."

The mechs turned their gazes at the children once more...

x

x

x

Nora grinned as she 'dribbled' the soccer ball she glanced over at Mikeala, Eject and the other two who were having a rather serious conversation from the look of things. She retrained her attention to Sam before kicking the ball so she could bounce the ball on her head repeatedly. "See it's not that hard. you just got to get used to the occasional head-butt... Of course it helps it you have a thick skull like me and Dion."

"Hey!" Dion protested. "Don't lump me in with you!"

"Okay you two. I've held up my end of the bargain, and let me tell you I hurt." she said rubbing her arm for emphasis. "So I believe it's time for you two to go clean your room."

"**Aw... do we have too?**"

"Yeah now march." Nora pointed at the house. "If you two can do it in an hour I'll pay for ice cream."

The children bolted for the house, briefly stopping at the door as they fought with it and slammed it shut behind them. Nora sighed with a brief smile as she picked up her headphones and reconnected them to her mp3 player. It was then she heard the familiar engine of one of the Park jeeps making it's way up the drive. She frowned as she turned around.

She grit her teeth as the jeep came to a halt. She made her way over with a grim expression on her face.

x

x

"You have some nerve showing up here." Mikaela turned at the icy tone that dripped from Nora. A balding man in a khaki uniform stepped out of the jeep, one of the park rangers she didn't recognize. Nora stalked over to the jeep and stopped short crossing her arms, her ire radiating strongly. The others hushed as they noticed the young woman's tone.

"As I informed you last night you have been let go and I have brought your personal affects from the office."

"Oh I got your text message you no good son of a snake. I see you finally found your balls to come tell me in person. You've got no right-" The man cut Nora off quickly.

"Actually with the head ranger out of commission the duty of personnel comes under my jurisdiction. Jo Sundown should have never given you your position nor should he have taken you an untrained minor on that expedenture-"

Hands clenching tightly, her nails pressing into her palms as Nora fought the urge to hit him. "First off I'm _nineteen._ Second I'm one of the best tracker out of anyone around here for miles. That is why Jojo took me out there. None of the rest of your lackeys wanted to learn from my father and that is why they can't find a missing tourist if the damned tourist were holding a sign that said 'Help me I'm lost' right in front of them!"

"And because of you Jason is _dead." _

Nora flinched.

"I doubt that you even give a care that this is _your _mistake. But then it doesn't matter. You are banned from working in the park service here even if you do finish your training. I will not have you and your PETA sh-"

"..." Nora looked at the ground as he continued to rant his tirade, blocking out most of it. But as he started back in about Jason she snapped her head up as he blatantly accused her again of killing the man.

"- if you weren't so incompetent he would be alive-"

"You don't think that I don't know that?!" Nora growled. "I will have to live the rest of my life being reminded that I screwed up! I will carry the burden of his death on my shoulders until the day I die but you, you don't even give a crap that he is dead. You just want to release your pent up frustration and your smug pride of getting rid of _me _the '_incompetent child'_." She sneered into his face. "Congratulations you've finally gotten rid of me. Now get off my property you arrogant prick!"

"You little b-"

"Now Ah don't believe tha's any way to talk to a lady." Nora jumped at the deeply accented voice from behind her shoulder she turned to stared at the dark skinned holoform. "Ah believe she asked you to leave."

The other cracked his knuckles as he glared at the ranger. The man glared for a minute before reaching into the jeep and pulling out a crate and dumping it's few contents on to the ground. Then mutely before flipping her the bird he was in the jeep down the driveway. The mechs all growled lowly at the cowards actions.

Mutely, Nora crouched down and began picking up the contents of the small knapsack purse which had lost it's contents.

"Bastard... No wonder you were so mad last night." Mikaela said as she knelt down to pick up the books and picture frames. Nora sighed as she collected the items from her.

"Nora... are you okay?" Eject asked as he picked up a picture frame and held it out to her to take.

"... I'm fine." Nora said distantly avoiding everyone's gazes. "I'm going to go check on Di and Sam." she said before stalking into the house.


	10. Chapter 9: Sharp Things

Okay so I've been fighting with this chapter for a few days and I think that both me and my muses have finally come to an agreement to bring this freshly made chapter. I'm sorry to say that It is probably the shortest chapter so far and that may be the thing that has been driving me batty the last few days. But alas... here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Sharp things<p>

x

x

x

"And I think I got it..."

Sam watched her brother over the edge of her book as he carefully balanced the bowling ball on the bookshelf. "... That isn't going to stay there..." she pointed out.

"It will too. It's on a stand!"

Sam sighed and stared over the clutter that was left of her brother's toys. You could clearly see the line of tape that Nora had put down ages ago when they had been fighting.

"Hey an oreo!" Dion held u the petrified cookie before taking a bite of it.

"Ew..." Sam gagged before she noticed the next item he picked up from the floor. Her eyes went wide. "Why do you have that?!"

"Um... because?" Dion fingered the axe with a slight smile.

"You are so busted!" Sam bolted out of the room.

"Sam wait!"

x

x

x

The current crisis- minus the angsty teen hurricane called Nora aside - adverted the mechs returned their attention back to the current situation.

"We can't just leave you here Mikaela. The children are registering as the All Spark in my scans. sure it's not that strong right now but if what you told us is true that might change." Ironhide said as he crossed his arms.

"I know but... I can't just up and leave. There's the kid's schooling, my shop and Nora to take into consideration. Hell Nora is the other half of the reason I never went back. Me and the twin's is all she has left in this world and I'm not abandoning her, _that _would make her crack."

"Then we'll make her tag along."

"Oh yes because that isn't going to piss off the human liaison and the government."

"Da gov'ment maybe. But Ah don't think it'll be 'er that will piss off da Liaison." Jazz grinned. "'cause da new liaison is Sam."

"Peachy. The one man that I've truly screwed over."

"Mikaela-"

The door swung open fiercly as Samantha ran out. "Momma! Dion has the tomahawk again!" She cheered.

Mikaela sighed before looking at the others and heading into the house. "Damn that boy and his fascination for sharp objects..." she growled under her breath.

Sam snickered.

"Now didn't anyone tell ya it ain't nice to tattle on some one?" Jazz chided the girl.

She turned and blinked up at him. "I guess... But after he dropped it on me the last time he deserves to get in trouble... I had ten stitches from it! I looked like Frankie Stein!" She said before she blinked at him. "Um... My name's Sam..."

"Nice ta meet ya lil lady. Da name's Jazz."

"You're like Eject aren't you." It wasn't a question as much as an accusation.

"Sure am."

"Dion!" Mikaela's voice came from the house as the boy bolted from the house. He made a beeline for the jeep and locked the doors before hunkering down in the seat out of sight. She appeared in the doorway arms crossed as she searched the yard for him. The three men and Samantha all pointed at the jeep. "Dion I know you're in there come on out."

"I don't have it!" he yelled.

Mikaela pinched the bridge of her nose and made her way over to her vehicle.

"Yes you do!" Sam called out.

"Sam!" he growled at his twin. "Shut up!"

"Dion... How many times have I told you that that hatchet isn't a toy?"

"I was only drawing it for my history report..."

"So you do have it."

"..."

"Does Nora know you took it from her room?"

"..."

"Dion..." Mikaela sighed before hitting the unlock button on her key. "Come on."

"... No."

"Dion. Out. Now."

The boy shook his head vehemently.

"_Dion James Banes _get out of the jeep now and get that axe!"

"... Yes mama..." he muttered dejectedly as he crawled out. Dion stared up at her as she glared at him.

"March." Mikaela pointed at the house. The boy pouted by mutely obeyed, fearing the punishment she had in store for him as she turned hot on his heels.

"Never thought Ah ever hear dat tone from her."

Ironhide smirked. "She's a carrier Jazz. It comes with the territory.."

Mikaela shot them a glare as she disappeared into the house. Samantha slowly slunk back in behind her mother.

The sparkling in Eject's arms decided to chose that moment to keen for nourishment. Eject smiled. "**Okay, okay just a minute little one.**" he said before glancing at the other two. **"Tell me you brought me some energon."**

**x**

**x**

Mikaela leaned against the doorframe while Dion made a show of 'finding' the axe. Sam slid by her mother and watched her brother prance around the room.

"Let's not make this last all day Dion." Mikaela grumbled.

Dion flinched slightly, "Mom... I'm sorry."

"Apologizing isn't going to get you out of your punishment."

"Yes mama..." He said as he tried to remember where he stashed the axe. Dion had panicked the instant that Sam had bolted out of the room and he honestly couldn't remember what he had done with the tomahawk...

He glanced around thinking back on what he had been straightening up before... His eyes lit up on the shelf above the desk. "There it is." Dion said before climbing onto the chair and pulled it out as he held it out to his mother who snatched it from him.

"Hey Dion... could you hand me the dictionary?" Sam asked from her bed.

"Yeah, yeah..."

"Dishes for a week. That is your punishment this time. Plus no desserts."

Dion jerked the book off the shelf as he spun to protest. "But mom!"

"No 'but mom' me you kn-

"MOM LOOK OUT!" Samantha cried before there was a sickening crack and everything went black for Mikaela.


	11. Epilogue: Who

It official.. I am cruel. Here is the final chapter of The Reason She Left. I know I hate to say it but it's true. And this is unfortunately very short, but since there is obviously _more_ to this story I can't just leave it titled The Reason She Left... So this is an end to this part... though I was going to incorporate this story line into Love Is This -This Is Love, I think I am going to keep it separate but joined thus for the title of the sequel: Reconnecting. Keep an eye out! And let me know how I did with this one!

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

A thousand and one thanks to Answerthecall, icanhascamero, Eunice Pacheco, SomedaySomehowSomeone, and Shadow Kat for reviewing.

Many thanks to Bloomin'GreenChick, Stormin' Hudson, Dances in the Twilight, and anima comedenits as well as everyone above for faving and following.

* * *

><p>Epilogue: Who<p>

x

x

x

She was lost in the dark... echoes of voices haunting her as she moved through the fog that surrounded her...

_"Mom! Oh god Mom!"_

_"Dion put this on her head Ima get help!"_

_"Frag! Her skull is cracked. We need to get her help now."_

_"Miki! Oh god..."_

_"I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry momma..."_

_"'old on Mikaela."_

_"Mom..."_

_Who...?_

A gentle unseen loving warmth surrounded her momentarily soothing the confusion. _You again... Wait... what's...?_

**I never did thank you... for giving up so much for me...**

_I didn't... I don't... Who... _The fog was returning...

**I'm sorry... But...**

_You... I... know... you... don't... I?_

**You did...**

**x**

**x**

**x**

The first thing she heard was the quiet but annoying beeping of a heart monitor... The first thing she noticed was the thundering ache that laced across her whole skull. cautiously peeling her eyes open to the harsh glare of the florescent light above, she winced at it's harshness... Her first thought was... _Where am I?_

"Welcome back."

Mikaela turned her head to see the man leaning against the wall of the room. "Ironhide." she said a pained smile breaking on her face.

"How are you feeling?"

"I have a headache the size of your aft... What happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"... I-"

"**Mom!**" Two children chorused as they bolted into the room before they threw themselves at her. Mikaela blinked at the children a look of utter confusion on her face as she stared at the children.

"... Who are you?"


End file.
